criacionismofandomcom-20200215-history
Utilidade prática da teoria da evolução
Alegação Quando examinamos o conceito de evolução do ponto de vista prático, é muito difícil encontrar alguma forma dessa linha de pensamento ter ajudado a resolver algum problema científico ou feito qualquer contribuição positiva para a sociedade.http://www.icr.org/index.php?module=articles&action=view&ID=252 Resposta A Teoria Evolucionária é a moldura que une toda a biologia. Ela explica as similaridades e as diferenças entre organislênciak de parasitas, e muito mais. Sem a Teoria da Evolução talvez ainda fosse possível saber muito sobre biologia, mas não seria possível entendê-la. Essa moldura proporcionada pela Evolução é extremamente útil no sentido prático. Primeiro, uma teoria unificada é mais fácil de compreender, porque os fatos se conectam e se unem, ao invés de serem vários pedaços isolados de conhecimento. Segundo, tendo uma teoria unificada torna possível ver lacunas ainda existentes, sugerindo novas e produtivas áreas de pesquisa. A Teoria Evolucionária já foi colocada em uso prático em várias áreas.Futuyma, D. J. 1995. The uses of evolutionary biology. Science 267: 41-42.Bull, J. J. and H. A. Wichman. 2001. Applied evolution. Annual Review of Ecology and Systematics 32: 183-217. Por exemplo: # Bioinformática, uma indústria multimilionária, consistindo basicamente em comparações entre seqüências genéticas. Descendências com modificações é a mais básica das assunções. # Doenças e pestes evoluem, criando resistência às drogas que usamos contra elas. A Teoria Evolucionária é usada no campo do controle de resistência na medicina e na agricultura, primordial para a nossa sobrevivência.Bull, J. J. and H. A. Wichman. 2001. Applied evolution. Annual Review of Ecology and Systematics 32: 183-217. # A Teoria Evolucionária é usada na piscicultura, para aumento de produção Conover, D. O. and S. B. Munch. 2002. Sustaining fisheries yields over evolutionary time scales. Science 297: 94-96. See also pp. 31-32. # Seleção artificial tem sido usada desde a pré-história, mas se tornou muito mais eficiente com o uso aplicado da Teoria da Evolução. # O uso aplicado da evolução de parasitas na população humana pode ser usado para guiar a política de saúde públicaGalvani, Alison P. 2003. Epidemiology meets evolutionary ecology. Trends in Ecology and Evolution 18(3): 132-139. # Reprodução sexual, baseado na evolução, foi usada para predizer quais condições o pássaro kakapo iria produzir mais espécies fêmeas, o que o salvou da completa extinçãoSutherland, William J., 2002. Science, sex and the kakapo. Nature 419: 265-266. A Teoria Evolucionária foi e tem sido usada, e tem potencial para muito mais em muitas outras áreas, desde avaliações de plantações geneticamente modificadas até psicologia humana. E mais aplicações com certeza virão. Análise filogenética, que usa o princípio evolucionário de um ancestral comum, já provou ser útil em: # Traçar genes cuja função é conhecida e comparando como eles se relacionam com genes desconhecidos, para prever as funções deles, que é o fundamento para descobrir novas drogas.Branca, Malorye. 2002. Sorting the microbes from the trees. Bio-IT Bulletin, Apr. 07. http://www.bio-itworld.com/news/040702_report186.html # Análises filogenéticas é o padrão para a epidemiologia, já que permite a identificação de centros de doenças, e algumas vezes observar passo a passo a transmissão de doenças. Por exemplo, uma análise filogenética confirmou que um dentista da Flórida estava infectando seus pacientes com o HIV, e que HIV-1 e HIV-2 foram transmitidos aos seres humanos de chimpanzés (Bull and Wichman 2001). Foi usada em 2002 para ajudar a prender um homem que intencionalmente infectava pessoas com HIV.Vogel, Gretchen. 1998. HIV strain analysis debuts in murder trial. Science 282: 851-852. O mesmo princípio pode ser usado para traçar a origem de armas biológicas. # Análise filogenética também pode ser usada para traçar a diversidade de uma patologia, e selecionar qual a melhor vacina para uma região em particular.Gaschen, B. et al.. 2002. Diversity considerations in HIV-1 vaccine selection. Science 296: 2354-2360. # Ribotipagem é uma técnica para identificar um organismo ou pelo menos encontra seu parente mais próximo, mapeando seu RNA ribossômico dentro da árvore da vida. Pode ser usado quando não é possível fazer culturas desses organismos ou reconhecível por outros métodos. Ribotipagem foi usada para encontrar agentes infecciosos de doenças que afetam seres humanos, antes desconhecidos.Bull, J. J. and H. A. Wichman. 2001. Applied evolution. Annual Review of Ecology and Systematics 32: 183-217. Evolução direta permite a “criação” de moléculas e de grupos de moléculas para criar ou aperfeiçoar produtos, tais como: # Enzimas Arnold, Frances H. 2001. Combinatorial and computational challenges for biocatalyst design. Nature 409: 253-257. # Pigmentos Arnold, Frances H. 2001. Combinatorial and computational challenges for biocatalyst design. Nature 409: 253-257. # Antibióticos # Sabores # Biopolímeros # Bactérias capazes de decompor materiais tóxicos. Os princípios evolucionários de seleção natural, variação e recombinação são a base de algoritmos genéticos, uma técnica de engenharia que possui muitas aplicações, incluindo engenharia aeroespacial, arquitetura, astrofísica, engenharia elétrica, finanças, geofísica, engenharia de materiais, robótica e sistemas de engenharia.Marczyk, Adam. 2004. Genetic algorithms and evolutionary computation. http://www.talkorigins.org/faqs/genalg/genalg.html E a boa ciência não requer que necessariamente tenha aplicação prática além de saber a verdade, e muitos fatos na ciência não tem muita aplicação prática além da curiosidade, como astronomia, geologia, paleontologia e história natural. Para muitas pessoas, o conhecimento sozinho já é suficiente. Para finalizar, idéias criacionistas existem há milênios e até hoje não tiveram nenhuma contribuição prática para a sociedade. # Barbrook, Adrian C., Christopher J. Howe, Norman Blake, and Peter Robinson, 1998. The phylogeny of The Canterbury Tales. Nature 394: 839. # Benner, Steven A. 2001. Natural progression. Nature 409: 459. # Cherry, J. R., and A. L. Fidantsef. 2003. Directed evolution of industrial enzymes: an update. Current Opinion in Biotechnology 14: 438-443. # Cummings, C. A. and D. A. Relman. 2002. Microbial forensics-- "cross-examining pathogens". Science 296: 1976-1979. # Dunn, M., A. Terrill, G. Reesink, R. A. Foley and S. C. Levinson. 2005. Structural phylogenetics and the reconstruction of ancient language history. Science 309: 2072-2075. # Gray, Russell. 2005. Pushing the time barrier in the quest for language roots. Science 309: 2007-2008. # Eisen, J. and M. Wu. 2002. Phylogenetic analysis and gene functional predictions: Phylogenomics in action. Theoretical Population Biology 61: 481-487. # Howe, Christopher J. et al. 2001. Manuscript evolution. Trends in Genetics 17: 147-152. # Nesse, Randolph M. and George C. Williams. 1994. Why We Get Sick. New York: Times Books. # Relman, David A. 1999. The search for unrecognized pathogens. Science 284: 1308-1310. # Searls, D., 2003. Pharmacophylogenomics: Genes, evolution and drug targets. Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 2: 613-623. http://www.nature.com/nature/view/030731.html # Taylor, Sean V., Peter Kast, and Donald Hilvert. 2001. Investigating and engineering enzymes by genetic selection. Angewandte Chemie International Edition 40: 3310-3335.